Laenara The Story
by theuglymarysue
Summary: Hiya, people! (I suck at these, so why do I even bother?) Well, anyway...This is a LEGOMANCE! (legolas romance) Pretty please r&r!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Lady Laenara Ithiliea of Rivendell had always been the Elves' most prominent and deadly fighter, although she was seldom allowed to actually fight. This was her father, Elrond the Halfelven's, doing. Laenara, the younger sister to Arwen by about 500 hundred years, had not birthed well. During the time of her birth, orcs had tormented Celebrian, her mother, who had been hurt so badly that she had departed to Valinor after her last child's birth. When the mother is in pain during an Elf-child's birth, this creates a lasting imprint on the child, who then grows up to be a fighter. So, in grief, Elrond had for bayed his youngest daughter to endanger her life. Perhaps because of this, or maybe it was always destined to become so, Laenara grew up bitter and resentful to the world. She was, in all respects, the White Lady of Rivendell. Fair and beautiful, proud and deadly, cold and dangerous, she was the Ithiliean Star of the Elven people, just as her sister was the Undomiel Star. And that is how she grew up. Training with her weapons endlessly until she became the deadliest fighter in all of Rivendell with the bow, sword, spear, and knives. With horses, she became unequaled. She had the skill to weave a horse in full gallop through a forest and never blink and eye. But always, no matter what happened, she held her cold, unforgiving, merciless nature. However, there were two people that saw the other side of her. The warm, lonely side of her. Those two people were her sister Arwen, and her father, Elrond. Around these two people, Laenara became almost elven again. She laughed and emitted a hidden beauty that made her shine like the star of Ithiliea that was her namesake.  
But then, one day, that changed. There entered a third person in her life. One who equaled her skill in the fighting arts and quite nearly in horsemanship. He, the Prince of Mirkwood, Son of Thuranduil, Legolas Greenleaf, had fallen for the most dangerous, beautiful, proud elven Maiden in all of Middle-Earth.  
Elrond had approved of this northern wood prince, and so had Arwen, and, together, they both hoped that he would be the key to unlocking Laenara's heart and throwing her proud ness away. So they had hoped.  
But Laenara had other plans. So when the Ring set out from Hobbiton, Laenara begged her father to send her for the hobbits. But she was to late. And that's where this story starts. 


	2. Part One

Part One - On The Way to Rivendell  
  
It has been three weeks since our brethren in the Old Forest gave us word that the Ring of Power had set out from Hobbiton in the hands of Frodo Baggins, nephew and heir to our resident Bilbo Baggins.  
It has been three weeks since I begged my father to let me go.  
It has been three weeks since he has said no.  
I should know by now, five centuries since he decreed that, if I leave Rivendell I must have an escort of no less than ten elves. I think this pointless, since there are precious few in the land better than me at archery, swordsmanship, spear fighting, and knife fighting.  
Of course, none of this would matter much to me, except that it does. I yearn to seek my revenge on the yrchs for the torment they put my mother through, but, still, I am bound to my fathers lands. And now, just as the Ring has set out into the dangerous world, I am for bayed to do my duty as a warrior and protect It until the 3 free races of Middle-Earth, or at least the ones who know It exists, decide what Its fate shall be.  
And, as for I, the Star of Ithiliea, I am bound to my father's laws. Bound to sit here and wait for word of anything. I, who am immortal, am bound to a life not worth living. What can I do?  
-Excerpt from the Diary of Laenara Ithiliea  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Lae?" It called. I knew it must be Arwen, for there were only two people on Middle-Earth that called me that, and one was on the other side of the mountains right now. "Are you in there? It's Arwen."  
"Of course it's you," I called back. "If anyone else called me that they would be dead right now." Except for Legolas, I added silently. The door opened, and my dark-haired sister came in. Except for our faces and body structure, we were as different as dwarves and men. While she was dark, kind, and loving, I had always been fair, cold, and proud. But we both loved each other. We had to, besides our father, we were the only close family we had. Arwen and I had grown up together. We were friends. Sisters. Allies. "Do you want to go riding?" Arwen asked. I brightened, although it was hardly distinguishable, and then broke into a true, genuine smile. I loved riding. "Did you honestly expect me to refuse?" I asked her. Arwen laughed, a pretty, tinkling sound that sounded like a choir of bells, and held the door for me.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile. at Weathertop, soon after the Ring-Wraiths attacked the Hobbits and Aragorn.  
  
"Strider! He's fading! Can't you do anything?" Sam asked for about the tenth time. "Sam, I can just hope that help comes and Frodo holds on. He needs elven magic, something that I don't carry around in my belt," Aragorn said. He hoped fervently that Gandalf had been right in saying that Hobbits were a hardy, stubborn breed of folk. The Ring had only been on the road for three weeks and already it was in danger. Deep danger. If Frodo gave in, well, then they might as well all kill themselves now. They needed serious help. Soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Laenara and Arwen had almost reached the stables when an Elf intercepted them.  
  
"Lady Arwen! Lady Laenara!" A voice called. We turned to see a guards elf, Galandoth, running to catch up with us. He ran up and stopped respectfully a couple feet away from us. Elves did not bow to each other. "The Lord Elrond sent me to require that you come immediately to his chambers. He needs you for a mission." Galandoth was about to continue when I cut him off. "A mission? Did he say what it was for? Where to?" Arwen stopped the bemused elf by dragging me off to our father's chambers calling a "thanks" over her shoulder. 


End file.
